1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a component for mounting an electronic part in a cabinet and to an electronic device equipped with the electronic part to which the component is attached.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an electronic device like a personal computer (hereafter referred to as PC) is equipped with multiple electronic parts. Some of the electronic parts are fixed to an electronic device as follows: a component for fixing an electronic part to a cabinet of the electronic device is fixed to the electronic part; the component fixed to the electronic part is fixed to the cabinet.
As a hard disk drive (HDD) that is commonly used in a PC and the like is likely to malfunction under external vibration, and may break in the worst case. Further, as the HDD generates vibration by itself, a component for mounting an electronic part is usually interposed between HDD and a cabinet to suppress transmittance of vibration.
From now on, descriptions will be made taking the HDD as an example.
The mounting component for mounting a HDD in a PC and the like has a base portion that extends to cover the top surface of the HDD to serve as a shield, and a pair of right and left side surface supporting portions that are bent and extend respectively along the two side surfaces of the HDD from the base portion. The mounting component is fixed to the HDD with screws at four positions in total, two for each side surface supporting portion including a position close to the front side and a position close the rear side. In addition, the mounting component has a flanged portion that extends from the base portion toward the front side or the rear side of the HDD. The flanged portion is used to fix the mounting component to the cabinet of a PC and or the like.
Since the mounting component having the above structure is fixed to the electronic part with screws at four positions including two at positions close to the front side and two at positions close to rear side and suppression of vibration is dependent on a shape of the side surface supporting portion, it is not sufficient to suppress transmittance of vibration. Further, the number of screws used for fixing the mounting component to the electronic part should be decreased in view of the demand for reduction in the number of parts and of the assembling works.
Under such circumstances, Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. 2003-16770 and 2003-16771 discloses a disk unit that improves vibration immunity by contriving a structure. However, contrivance only in terms of a structure of the disc unit cannot sufficiently suppress vibration.
In addition, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H09-293370 discloses a technique that absorbs and attenuates vibration by using a characteristic of a non-linear spring. However, this technique has a problem in cost and space as multiple plate springs are stacked, making the technique into a complicated structure.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-38538 discloses a structure in which a HDD is interposed between rubber buffers. This structure may absorb vibration by enlarging the thickness of the buffer, however, it requires space in an electronic device for installing the HDD. Further, it may be necessary to consider placing a shield additionally.
The above problem is not limited to a HDD, but is common in electronic devices in the case where an electronic part is mounted to an electronic device through a mounting component.